Its All About Timing
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: Kurama's human mother ends up setting him up for an arranged marriage. Kurama had only ever had one real relationship, and that was when he was Yoko. Turns out the demon he was mated with is the girl he is to marry! Kurama/Oc. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I do, however, own Kanako.

"Suitchi, please, sit down," The black haired woman said as she motioned a seat infront of her. Suitchi, also known as Kurama amung his fighting group. He heard his mother and his step dad talking, he didn't know what they where talking about, but it deffentally was something important, and he just figured now his mother was going to clue him in on it.

Kurama, now a dazzling 17 years of age, senior in highschool, and still helping out with his step fathers company, was still stunning as ever. His hair was still bright red and rather long, his eyes the same shade of green, and, of course, he still had his Yoko side in him. Yes, the fox demon inside him still begged and pleaded to be let out, so, at least once a month, he would travel to the forrest for Genkais to train with the boys. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei, would show up to have an annual get together. It just seemed natural to them. They had been friends and partners since the Saint Beasts.

"What is it mother?" He asked politely, sitting down in the indicated seat with a soft smile on his face. Sure, he was concerned about what his mother was about to tell him. She never seemed to act to nervous in her life.

"Suitchi, as you know, you are growing up, rather fast. And, well, you never really seem to have any girls in your life.. so... " Shiori just sighed, looking down at the ground before looking up at him," We decided to put you with an arranged marriage," She said with a soft sigh, looking away from him for a moment, almost ashamed and scared.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. He knew his mother was eventually going to do such a thing. But, if she did this, she had a good reason and she knew it was just because she was looking out for him. And he knew his mother would have picked a good girl. But.. why? Why now? He never really thought about dating. He was just too worred about his demon side. Afraid of what Yoko would do. He knew there was no argueing though. He wouldn't be able to object.

Kurama never had any woman in his human life. Maybe one as a girlfriend, but he broke it off because he was afraid she would find out about Yoko. He didn't want to cause anyone the pain of having to deal with him. But, he had to admit, he had a couple of demonesses when he was Yoko. Most of them where just one night stands. Yoko was nutorious for being a sex hound, and it was surprizing that Kurama haddn't done anything in the human form he was given. Maybe he was just scared? But.. he did, however, have only one real relationship in his Yoko and human years.

There was a demon thief that had been one of his followers. Kanako. She was a wolf demon that had been cast away from her family, and she sought refuge with him. The demon seemed to just fall in love right there and then with him, but she wasn't the kind to just swoon and sigh. She was the type to be forward and just not care if he cared or not. She was bold. She often picked fights with Yoko, which, no other woman would even think of doing. And at certain times when they would get into a heated arguement, she would even smack him. The other thiefs in the group, even Yomi, thought that Yoko would either kill her or throw her out. The funny thing was, he usually just touched his cheek and smirked. He remembered the way he asked her to be his mate too. He started an arguement for the hell of it, and was being extra evil during it too. Kanako, being easy to anger, went to slap him hard on the cheek. But, Yoko just grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close for a kiss. Everyone in the group never would have expected it, but it happened. They were mates...

...Up until he had to run.

He hated having to run, and, according to Yomi. She disapeared. They never heard from her since the incident.

Kurama was pulled out of his thoughts with a sigh. He did need to take a human wife. He would be.. unnatural if he didn't.  
"Alright mother.. when am I going to.." The door opened up. Kurama looked over to the front door, only to find his step father and his little brother Suitchi standing there. There seemed to be someone behind them. It was a female figure. She seemed to have long, black hair that reached the middle of her back, but, her hair seemed to be pulled back into a pony tail. She had blue eyes, well, one blue eye. The other seemed to be covered with a type of cloth or something, something so you couldn't see it. She was about.. 5'6". She was skinny, but she seemed to be built. She seemed to just have a light blush on her cheeks. It was wierd though, because the girl seemed to be wearing a black buttoned up shirt and what seemed to be black dress pants..

"Am I exactly on time?" Suitchi's step dad asked.

Little Suitchi ran over to Kurama and pulled on his sleeve," Big brover! He brought you home a play mate!" The little kid said with a huge smile on his face. The little boy had lost a tooth or two. It was cute.

Hos step dad just chuckled as he pushed the girl forward. She seemed to be nervous, Kurama could sence it. But, he blinked a couple of times. Her scent, it was faint, but he knew he had smelt that scent before. Kitsunes never lost the memory of someones scent. The girl seemed to look up as well, as if she noticed something. She blinked when she looked into his eyes, a little taken back. Kurama did the same thing. Her eye flashed silver and Kurama's flashed golden.

It was her.

Kanako.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. I do, however, own Kanako

The both noticed it. The past lovers from back in Makai, where together, in the same room, after 18 long years. Kurama insisted to his parents that he take her out so they could get to know eachother, except for them staying in the house, saying that it would be great for them to have some alone time. They bother agreed and let them on their way, Shiori slipping Kurama some money for he could buy her dinner. Kurama just chuckled and kissing his mother on the forhead goodbye. They started to head down the rode.

Kanako just glarred at him," You fucker. We all could have sworn you died!" she growled, seeming really hurt.

Kurama sighed. Yep. Kanako was still the same wolf demon as she used to," I know. That was the point. I got chased out of the demon world by a hunter... and Kana" He sighed. Yoko always used Kana when he was showing sympathy to her. It was a pet name that usually calmed her down," What was I suposed to do? I was injured and if I didn't think quick.. I really would have died."

Kurama's voice was soft, smooth, and ran like velvet. He could understand why Kanako would be hurt and cross with him. They where in love when they where in Makai and they where mates. He could have at least went back and told her he was safe. He COULD have... he never did though. He didn't know why. Maybe he was scared to. Or even maybe.. he was asshamed. Ashamed that he had to leave her. He had to admit, he looked at other girls, and everytime he would even think of dating one, he would remember Kanako. No memory was so sweet...

Kanako sighed. She knew what he did was what he had to do," Couldn't you at least found me...?" She whispered lightly," You don't understand.. how much I missed you Kurama..." Yoko used to use that exact tone with her, and everytime he did, it brought all her defences down. He always did it when he wanted her to just let go.

They where walking through the park, and Kurama noticed the nearest empty bench. Kurama just sighed. "Maybe it would be best if he sat down and turned, Kana". He took her hand and lightly laced her fingers with hers as he led her over to it. Not many people seemed to be in the park at this time, and Kurama was happy about that. He didn't need to worry about anyone overhearing them. They sat down, and Kurama held his hand strong on hers, stroking it lightly. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He didn't want to admit he was scared. He just.. didn't want to," I just.. I couldn't..."

Kanako just looked down at her lap," You are and always were a horrible liar around me Kurama," She said, lifting her eyes to look at him. He deffentally had changed. His eyes where no longer gold, they where green as the stem of a rose, and of course, he resembled one too, seeing as though the top of his head was covered with fine red hair that would resemble the petals. No matter how much he changed from his Yoko form, he was still as handsome as ever, and she could tell the Yoko was still in him," Give me a real reason."

"Explain to me how you are in a human form first," Kurama said, wanting to bide for time.He was curious though. Kanako had changed, too. Her hair color may have not changed, but it was alot longer then Kanako would have liked to keep it. Kanako's eyes had changed too. They used to be the most beautifulest shade of silver, but now they where the color of the sky on a beautiful spring morning. He still found her very attractive.

Kanako sighed," The bandits knew I was your mate, and well, they chased after me.. and I guess that I just took the same path you did and jumped into a womans womb," She chuckled and looked up at him. Ironic much? "Makes me giggle, actually. Can you just say soul mates?" She asked, squeezing his hand lightly. God. She still loved Kurama, after so many years she just loved him. Her human parents tired to get her to date, tried to get her to date anyone. But she just couldn't. She felt as though if she did she would have been cheating on her true love. Yoko Kurama," There is my story. Now yours. Why didn't you find me?"  
"Because I was scared... scared that you would be angry with me. I didn't... I didn't want to see the hurt on your face," He whispered softly.

Kanako chuckled and shook her head," Really. Is that all? I thought Yoko would have a better reason," She chucked and leaned back against the bench.

"Hey! You could have always saught me out you know." Kurama smirked, glaring at her with a look that only Yoko Kurama could pull off. This was how most of their arguments back in Makai started.

"Pssht. For all I knew you where dead! Not my fault you got injured for a stupid little hunter and couldn't defend yourself." She smirked and raised her hand in the hair with the hugest grin on her face. "I mean.. hell. At least I can defend myself against a hunter while I am trying to steal something,"

"Oh really. Last time I checked I had to keep saving you everyday," Kurama said with a slight shrug as he looked up to the sky. His voice was starting to sound more and more like Yoko as he spoke," And then at night, I would wisk you away back to my home stead and make sure you moaned my name." He smirked to himself as he closed his eyes contently.

Kanako turned her head to him," Hmph. Right. Because all those moans for you where 'Oh' so real."

Kurama turned to look at her,"I know they where! Thank you! Because you would yell out my name and-" Kanako tried to smack him, but it was a lost cause. Kurama noticed it and grabbed onto her wrist. Hard enough to stop it, but not enough to hurt. He just smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips," Its.. great to have you back Kanako. I missed you"


End file.
